Pirates of the Caribbean: Of Treasure Untold
by Noir Ecrivain
Summary: Still having to find it himself, Captain Jack Sparrow finds he must now protect the Fountain of Youth from the grip of the British Navy. Now a choice must be made, a ship regained, a past revisited, and Jack must face the only thing unknown to him...love.
1. Prologue: The Beginnings of a Sparrow

She felt guilty for what she had just done. True it was several years ago, but to her it was just yesterday. She had never been one to hate them…on the contrary she was amused by them. She had even wanted to become a part of them. Like them. But for someone in her stature, in her power…it was impossible. So she had a better plan. To live amongst them, learn them, and by and by become as they are, even if in all truth, she never would be. Now, after what she had just done, made her feel even more distanced from them…more distanced from the humans. True enough, they had their many flaws, to the point of where evil roamed free the land they walked on, the sea they sailed on. But what she had just done, didn't do anything to make that better. As she sat at a table in a bar in Tortuga, even as the porting pirates and their wenches were carrying on, she grimaced at her cowardice. Suddenly, amongst the brawling, a particular argument caught her attention.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, scum?!!" shouted a drunken pirate. He grabbed a boy by the collar of the shirt and sent him sprawling backwards, down the stairs from where they stood. "What do you mean by getting familiar with my wench?!" pirate spurted at the boy. The boy's trousers were loose, his hair messy, and his shirt un-tucked from his pants. She looked at the boy's frantic expression, however startled, the boy replied coolly.

"Mate, when a maid knows what she wants, _I _give it to her…" he smirked. The drunken man wasted no time in punching the boy for his fresh comment. She turned back around to her drink, trying to ignore the brawl, after all there were plenty others to drown it out. However she couldn't and suddenly realized who the boy was. It was a boy she had met and saved from a self-induced danger only years before…As she heard the punches fly between them, she gritted her teeth and stood up with sudden haste, the crowd stopped to look. She kicked her chair aside violently and withdrew her cutlass.

"Belay there!" she yelled at the swaying pirate. "Punishment for this boy's familiarity is rational enough, aye, but away with you! You drunken scum, the boys takes my lashings! He's crossed me better than you."

The man stumbled on the spot, but repented, tossing aside the argument with a motion of a dirty hand. She stood up straighter and smiled to herself. The boy however, noticed his chance at escape and made for it. Reacting, she grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and dragged him out of the bar. When they were far enough away, she released him.

"What are you playing at boy?! How many times must I save your sorry ass?!" she yelled at him. She sniffed him. "Is that rum on your breath boy?"

"Aye, have any more?" he asked, his speech slurred. She slapped him. "I don't think I entirely deserved that…" he said rubbing his cheek. His expression shifted at a sudden realization. "Save me?" He said studying her face. "You-?"

"Aye, it's me again and it better be the last time for your bloody sake!" she shouted at him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Now fix yourself up, you already look sorry enough." she ordered. He rolled his eyes, but did as she commanded. Finishing he pulled a red bandana from his pocket and wrapped it around his head. "Pirate now?" she asked amused. "Pillaging, plundering and getting familiar with women well above your age."

"Of course what is age but a number, eh?" he said now eyeing her. She was pretty enough, raven hair that shown red in the sun, deep black eyes and olive skin, but this boy would have had her if not for all those things.

"Put your eyes back in you skull boy, you're fifteen, in only three year you've gone from stow-away to pirate, yet you can't even battle your self-drawn brawls!" she stated. The boy shrugged.

"By the way, how is _The Aquarius_? You still captain?" he asked with low eyelids. She nodded and pushed him slightly.

"Yes and you will address me as so." she demanded. He swayed where he stood and squinted.

"Aye, aye Captain. But don't get use to it! I'm well on my way to captaincy." he slurred.

"Perhaps age is just a number to you? Captain at fifteen?"

"You're young and you're captain, are you not? What are you? 20?"

"25. Fine you want to be captain…with what ship?"

"What ship indeed? _The Black Pearl_." he said with a smirk.

"And just how do you plan on that? What with it been at the bottom of the ocean for years!"

"I'm still working on that…"

"Clearly…look boy, if you want to engage in piracy, fine, but I will have no hand in it. You will take passage with me and me crew to Port Royal and that is where you will stay, savvy?"

The boy swooned and looked as if to say something, but instead passed out, hitting the ground face first. She shook her head and couldn't help but allow the smile that was tugging at her lips to form. She picked him up from under the his legs and made way for her ship. Once on deck she set the boy down in her quarters. Her first mate appeared as she pulled the covers over the boy.

"Him again?" he asked. She nodded.

"Make ready to sail."

"Our heading?"

"The usual route to Port Royal. That's his port." she said sitting down in a chair beside the bed.

"Aye, Captain Calesteta." the mated said, then walked off. She placed her feet up upon the bed post and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Jack Sparrow?"

**The references to Jack's childhood made in this fanfic are not based in anyway on the young Jack Sparrow books. This fanfic is based solely on the movies. Thanks for reading the prologue! Much more is to come! **


	2. Chapter 1: Back to Square One

**This fan fiction is rated M for occasional language, violence, and adult content to occur in later chapters…what more could you want in a story about pirates?**

The salty sea air whipped the face of Captain Jack Sparrow as he slept. He had been at sea for two whole days now, two days that would not of mattered in the least had he been aboard his ship of commandment. But instead he was a drift in a dingy, a small dingy barely big enough to accommodate himself. His face distorted and his mouth muttered inaudible words as he continued to sleep. The sea gently tossed around the small boat as the sun crept over the horizon. However the rising sun did not stir the captain from his sleep for it was mostly induced with rum. Unaware to Jack was a ship approaching from the stern of his tiny craft. As the oncoming waves being protruded from the approaching ship lightly pushed the small dingy, Jack turned, ever clutching the empty bottle in his hand that had recently held rum. The ship inched closer and one of it's look outs spied Jack. Within minutes of Jack's notification, the on looking ship members were tugging his boat towards theirs. Within minutes the boat was rigged to the capturing ship. Jack came to a startling awakening as one of the ships crew dumped cold water upon him. He spat through the water trickling down his lips and looked up at his captors. 

"Well good morning to you too…" he muttered grumpily. Without warning the two crewmen roughly pulled the woozy man to his feet and with a harsh grip, escorted him to the helm. Half awake, Jack looked curiously at his chaperones as well as the ship around him. The men working were dressed in royal blue, wearing white powered wigs which Jack had personally grown tired of seeing. Suddenly he knew where he was, he was aboard a Navy vessel. Before he had time to react, he reached the helm, where an aged man, again wearing a white wig, was waiting for him.

"Well, well, well. Look here, a little bird lost at sea is it? Then I should come to the conclusion no less, that I have captured the notorious Jack Sparrow?" the man said tauntingly.

"It would most certainly seem so, wouldn't it? It's 'captain', by the way." Jack replied in the same taunting tone. The man smiled.

"Never should we forget that witty sense of humor of yours, now should we? This must be my lucky day, now we can rightfully execute you upon our arrival to Port Royal." the man smirked.

"Well, of course, but wouldn't it be shame then to show such cruelty to the man who's about to show you mercy?" Jack replied. He glance around himself, noticing that the boat seemed to be reasonably short of deckhand. The man's smile faded.

"Meaning what?" he asked. Jack simply smiled.

As Jack made ready the longboat, he chuckled to himself. The ship's crew and captain were huddled inside, bound together with rope. As the crewmen wiggled, Jack saluted them and with it, let go of the rope holding the longboat to the ship. The ship fell fast to the water below, splashing as it hit. Jack leaned over the side and smiled.

"A word of advice mate…", he called out to the captain. "Go with the sea turtles!" The captain yelled something incoherent as the boat drifted with the tide. Jack made his way back to the helm and took hold. He looked upon some papers left there. Scrawled was the name; Commander Radcliffe. Jack shrugged. Port Royal, did he say? He shrugged again. Why not? It did seem a bit ironic going back, but he figured he could pick up a few things there. Jack was doubtful, though. The last time Jack went to Port Royal for supplies, namely commandeering a ship, he wound up locked in acquaintance with Will and Elizabeth. He wondered with whom he would be dealt with now…

Jack waited in the brig. He had just arrive at the dock on Port Royal and was now waiting on the guards to search the ship. It took ten minutes before Jack heard the pounding footsteps of the men in uniform. He slid into the shadows as the men marched to the brig and began to inspect it. As quietly as he could, Jack slid past them, making his way to the upper deck and off the ship. As soon as he was off the dock, he walked a steady pace and began to hum. He expected there must be some warrant out for him after his escapades from his previous visit, so he kept a weather eye out. As he walked past a second dock, he heard some commotion coming from one of the ships. Curious, he walked up to the said ship. As he approached a man tumbled out of the ship and to Jack's feet.

"And stay off!!" the angry merchant shouted. Jack looked from the merchant then to the man having been thrown off the ship.

"Ah! Mister Gibbs! How convenient of you to arrive here! I take it your trip was pleasant, then eyh?" Jack asked nonchalantly. Gibbs rose to his feet and gather his bearings.

"Makes one miss the friendly sails of his own ship, don't it?" he said flustered and annoyed. Jack smiled. He recalled as well that the last time he was here, he was trying to reclaim his beloved _Pearl. _More irony beset upon him as he was doing it yet again. He placed a hand on Gibbs.

"Well since you're here, I once again seem to be in need of your reconciliatory skills of hiring a need be crew, savvy?" Jack informed him. Taking a moment to take in what his captain had just said, he nodded. He began to walk away, then suddenly turned back to Jack with a confused expression.

"But captain, wouldn't another crew act more as a burden, once you've reclaimed the _Pearl_? With already so many a man on board the vessel? And by what ship would this crew benefit too?" he questioned. Jack shrugged.

"Luckily fate has save meself the trouble of commandeering another ship, thus eventually leading it to the depths due to some effect or another. As for the crew, is temporary. What ever is lying around should be good enough." Jack explained. Gibbs shrugged, then trudged off to do as ordered. Jack nodded and make his way off the dock as well.

"Now as for my business…where do they keep the bloody rum around here?"


	3. Chapter 2: Sneaking Past

Jack ran as fast as he could, but it was beginning to prove fruitless as the British Navy was right on his tail. As he ran, he kept a whether eye open for anywhere he could hide. Seeing as no place was coming up fast, he made for his best bet to slow down the armed men chasing him. Taking a sharp turn he ran toward lower ground and spotted a small bridge overhanging a reasonable body of water. A crowd of on comers made this rather difficult, but pushing past them he managed to find his way to the water and dove underneath the bridge to hide from the navy officers. The throng of people that proved difficult earlier now came as an advantage. Flustered by the sudden crowd, the officers lost visual on Jack right as he dove underneath the bridge. Jack peered out of his hiding place and smiled to himself as the navy men looked frantically around for him, but to no avail. However to Jack's dismay the guards were not moving away from the overhang. Suddenly brilliance struck him.

"He ran toward the village!" he shouted into the crowd from his hiding spot, masking his voice slightly as he did so. Sliding back under the bridge he heard the pounding feet of the men move toward the village. He smiled again. Now his only task was to make himself noticeable to Gibbs without stirring up the Navy again. Looking around he noticed a small gate leading into darkness at the other end of the bridge. Remembering a past lesson in leverage he hoisted the rusted gate out of place and ventured into the darkness. After a short while of kneeling in knee deep water he could hear footsteps above him. Squinting ahead he saw rays of light streaming out the top of the tunnel he was now in. He rushed ahead, figuring the dock must be above him. After five minutes he was finally out and breathed back in the salty sea air, but remained hidden under the dock. There was a chill on the air which struck Jack's curiosity. Peering out, he noticed storm clouds coming over head. Looking over his shoulder he noticed most of the workers from the dock disappearing, as well as the townsfolk. Jack shrugged happily, what luck! He would be able to get back to his commandeered ship without much notice from passerbies. He turned to see if he could spot his temporary ship from where he was standing. Only having to move slightly from underneath the dock, he could see the commandeered ship, seemly left alone by dock workers. Jack grinned and made ready to break for the ship. Suddenly heavy footsteps above stopped him from dashing toward the ship.

"Captain I doubt we'd be finding the ship at this here port." a rusty voice said from above as the footsteps seemed to pause. Jack breathed an irritated sigh.

"Of course you having been drunk during the siege and therefore no help at all would not realize that the meddlesome men who commandeered my ship were of the British Navy. And being this port is under the jurisdiction of the bloody British Navy, would make it possible for my ship to be here!" a woman's angry voice rang out. Jack smirked at the poor man being scolded. You would never see Captain Jack Sparrow taking orders from a woman.

"But as I figure it, no self respecting British officer would leave the ship without guard. How ye 'spect to get past them?" the man, who Jack realized was obviously still drunk, said in slurred words. He could hear a foot tapping in frustration.

"Just leave it to me. I'll be needin' you to keep a wary eye out for the rest of the crew. I heard tell amongst the townsfolk some suspicious characters have been floating about recent to town, they may be ours."

"Do you be thinkin' that was them bein' chased by the guards over there toward town?" the man asked. Jack heard the woman shift a bit.

"Perhaps…" he heard her say, noticing her attention was now being swayed. _An opportune moment! _Jack thought happily as he began to slide silently out from under the dock. He made careful not to arise any sound coming out of the water. Looking up, he found a spot where he could slide past the captain and her crew member. Stepping carefully behind them, he could see only their backs. However he paused for a moment noticing the woman's long black hair, escaping from her hat. As bits of sunlight escaped the now cloudy sky, he noticed her hair glisten with a slight red. He frowned in confusion, something about this seemed familiar. He backed away, back towards his newly acquired ship, yet not taking his eyes from the woman. Only a few feet away from the ship, he began to turn around when he heard the voice of the drunken first mate.

"Oy! Ain't that be one of the crew right there?" he said loudly, now pointing toward Jack. The woman turned around quickly and Jack saw her mouth slightly drop at the sight of him. She stared at him for a moment looking slightly confused. Jack looked around trying to think fast.

"I'm no one! Particularly not one of ye crew! So I'd be on my way then!" he turned back around quickly and scurried toward the ship. For a moment it was silent as he made his way upon the vessel. Suddenly he heard a cutlass be removed from its casing. He turned back around to see cold steal pointed straight at his throat.

"And just what do you think ye be doin' there?" the woman asked harshly of him. Jack wondered how she had gotten to him so quickly.

"How did you do that?" he asked, gesturing to her now standing in front of him with her sword now at his neck.

"I believe this be our ship, mate." She said in a poisonous voice. Jack looked from her to her swaying first mate.

"Actually," Jack began, pushing the sword slightly from his neck. "I commandeered this ship only this morning, so-"

"Then it will be the blasted Navy you commandeered it from and would have led to you bringing it here so as I could place it back into my possession." She smirked evilly at him. Jack raised an eyebrow at this. "How did you even manage to overtake the ship?" she asked frowning at him. He backed away a bit, shrugged and made a gesture presenting himself.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He grinned.

"I know who you are Captain Sparrow, what I asked was how is it you were able to take back my ship alone?" she replied sharply.

"Oh wait! You're Capt Sparrow?" her drunken mate asked. Jack simply rolled his eyes.

"Commandeered, makes it my ship!" he said to the woman.

"It'd be my ship, with your blood spattered across its deck soon." She snapped, glaring at him. Jack squinted at her, now confused.

"And what'd be the name of _your _ship, then?" he asked. She remained silent, still glaring angrily at him. "Okay, what'd be your name then?" Suddenly a flash of uncertainty ran across her face.

"Well mate, you'd be looking at the great Captain Amelie Calesteta!" her non-sober mate replied. Another flash of uncertainty crossed her face. All at once, Jack felt his eyes grow wide…


End file.
